mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Caramel
Peter New (S2E15 }} Caramel is a background male Earth pony in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. He has a light brown coat with a darker brown mane. He is called Chance-A-Lot in some merchandise.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Caramel is a forgetful pony, managing to lose his grass seeds for Winter Wrap Up more than once according to Big McIntosh. His goof frustrates Applejack and only adds to the backlog of work to get through during the wrap up. For a few seconds during the appearance where he's named he has caramel apples as his cutie mark, but for the rest of the scene and for most other appearances has three blue horseshoes. He is one of two ponies in The Best Night Ever who pull the six leading characters' carriage to the Grand Galloping Gala, the other being Lucky. He is happy to pull the carriage for Rarity, but when Spike whips him with the strap, he shows a great deal of annoyance, shared by Lucky. At this point, he also mentions that he is Rarity's neighbor. In Hearts and Hooves Day he is considered a suitable candidate for Cheerilee's date by Sweetie Belle until the "camera" pans to the left and reveals him rubbing noses with Sassaflash. This causes Scootaloo to sarcastically remark that "his girlfriend sure thinks" he's acceptable. The male doctor in Read It and Weep shares Caramel's mane, coat, eye and tail color, but is a unicorn instead of an earth pony and has a heart monitor cutie mark instead of three horseshoes. He also has a different voice than that of Caramel. In The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, Caramel is among the ponies near the front of the line when the Apple Family runs out of cider, and echoes Rainbow Dash's displeasure with their frequent shortages. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, Caramel serves as one of Shining Armor's aides-de-camp at his wedding to Princess Cadance. Other depictions My Little Pony mobile game description Caramel is a sweet but forgetful pony who tends to lose things, like his grass seeds! Appearances Times are approximate. Merchandise A glitter mini-figure toy and collector card of Caramel were released in May 2012 as part of the fourth wave of mystery packs. The toy, named Chance-A-Lot, uses the Big McIntosh mold but features Caramel's base color, eye color, and cutie mark. According to the European collector card, Chance-A-Lot "is always cheerful". The U.S. collector card has a longer description and reads, "CHANCE-A-LOT is always cheerful and trying new things!" Another Chance-A-Lot mini-figure toy and collector card pair was released in November 2012 as part of the sixth wave of mystery packs. The U.S. collector card uses the same description as the previous U.S. collector card. Caramel is one of the available playable characters in Gameloft's mobile game. The game is the first time that the pony with the cutie mark of three blue horseshoes is explicitly identified as Caramel. Gallery :Caramel image gallery References Category:Earth ponies Category:Male characters